Bonds that Last a Lifetime
by Achievement-Hunter-Unlocked
Summary: When an unfortunate event turns into something that was not supposed to come out, both Pewdie and Cry soon realize their pent-up confessions and feelings are both mutual between them. As the tide turns, the sexual atmosphere also turns, resulting in the men having an amazing night together. [ A One-Shot Series ] [ PewDieCry ] [ Beware the Smut. ]
1. Heated Confessions

**A/N: 'Sup. Hopefully I can get this one done other than just leaving it to collect dust. ANYWAY. This is a PewDieCry RP FanFic. A Pewds and my Cry were doing some things and then it turned into something I'd like to write-up. So. It is in RP Style, but I just added a few things to make it more Story worthy. Let's hope we can keep this going. Cause I like it. -Enter Heart face here.- **

**I do hope you enjoy.~ We RPed this via Twitter and took me over an hour to type out 5 hours worth of RP into my phone to transfer here. We both get credit. Down below this is the usernames of us [I'm Cry, he's Pewds.] You can follow both of us if we continue, then you'd get sneak peaks before I write them up. **

**PewDiePie / Felix = FKPewDiePie**

**Cryaotic = CrysNotTaken**

* * *

**Chapter One ~ Unholy Confessions.**

Cry was staring at Pewdie in disbelief. The Swede wanted him to dance for him on the conveniently placed pole, then give him a lap dance after the awkward show was put on. Now, how awkward is this..? Pewdie's words of '_Cry, just do it.' _or demanding him to do so caused the other to sigh soft. Though, behind the ceramic, he was blushing, obeying said orders like a puppy, "I-I feel so awkward.."

Pewdie shrugs as he begins throwing dollar bills at the others erotic dancing, seeming to enjoy himself more than he should. He yells once in a while a _Woo hoo! _to egg him on to keep the dancing going. Cry muttered to himself something that sounds like a, '_God dammit...' _as his dancing keeps going. Awkward level - High.

Pewds suddenly spoke out, blurting out something that Cry took notice too, and the words made him fall off the pole, and on his ass, "I want a lap dance after this.."

"A what—? La-Lap dance..?!"

The Swede grins, amused by all of this, "Yes, a lap dance, Cry. You better make it a good one, too."

Cry was astonished by his friends words, really not expecting that, "P-Pewds..? Seriously..?"

"Seriously. I'm so serious right now. I want a Cry lap dance."

...Why the hell not..?

"Okay.."

"Yes!"

"Surprised..?"

"Very, actually."

Defying the laws of physics, Cry was shoved onto Pewdie suddenly from an unknown force. The other blinks, but soon grins widely at the man on top, "Hello, there.~"

Cry was shocked by the sudden actions, unable to move a muscle at the moment, "Uhm. H-Hi.."

Pewdie wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, as his grin only simply grows by the second. Cry stares down at him, shifting in place trying to remove himself from the grinning Swede beneath him. The other noticed, as he quickly wraps his arms and legs around the other, forcing Cry to stay in place, "Stay."

Cry freezes from the actions, as he can only stare, "O-Okay.."

"Hey, it's not like I'm asking you to have sex with me. Gosh."

"Yet.."

"..You'll be the one asking for sex."

"I don't think so.."

"I _really _think so.."

Cry once more tried to get away from the Swede's tight hold around him, his face flushed behind his precious mask in complete embarrassment, "N-Nope.."

"Yup." Pewdie tightens his grip on Cry even more, as he nods, the grin never leaving his face. Cry sighs softly in defeat, knowing that he wasn't going to get free anytime soon, so, he just gave in.

"I—I still don't think so.."

"And I _really _think so, Cry.~"

"...Okay, maybe. Just a _maybe_..!"

Pewdie raised a brow, curious, "Oh really now? Just maybe?"

"..Yes, just... Maybe."

"Hmm.. If you say so."

"Y-Yeah.."

Pewdie now falls silent, unwrapping his arms and legs from Cry, letting the other free. despite him letting go, Cry remained on him. The other blinks, staring at Cry, thinking the other would at least run, or find a place or hide. Or something, "You're free, my little bird.~"

For some reason, Cry leaned down, moving his mask up exposing his lips as he plants a sudden kiss to his friends cheek. However, he still didn't get off. Pewdie's eyes widen in shock, a blush creeping up on his face as he brought a hand up to his face, touching the area Cry kissed, "You—You just—"

Cry let's off a shaky sigh from what he just did. He just simply nods, no words coming out. Pewdie repeats his words, his voice getting more quieter as he closes his mouth, unsure of what to do.

"Yeah, I did this.." Cry leans down once more, kissing his cheek for a second time, only moving to the other. before drawing back. The man beneath lets off a sudden squeak, this time feeling his friends lips make contact with his cheek. Pewdie stares at Cry after he drew back, "You just—again..!"

"I did.."

"Why? I didn't think you would.."

Cry shrugs, looking away for a moment, "I wanted too.."

"You wanted too..? Really?"

"Y-Yeah. I did."

"Oh.. Well I—" Pewdie shakily reaches up carefully sliding the others mask up once more, as he leans up, copying Cry's actions from before. A soft kiss on his cheek. Cry's eyes widen as he puts his hand where his friend kissed, his eyes staring at him, "Y-You—"

"Y-Yeah.. I did.." Pewdie looks up at Cry, a smile on his face.

Cry once more leans down, though, his kiss wasn't for Pewdie's cheek, it was aimed for his lips. Which did connect for only a moment before he mutters a sorry. Pewdie's eyes widen, he begins to open his mouth wanting to say something, but comes out. He then reaches up, turning Cry's head to face him as he returns the soft kiss. Cry was frozen. He puts a hand to Pewdie's cheek, keeping the kiss in place as long as it can — which was only a few moments — then he parts away without a word spoken. Pewdie doesn't say a word either; he actually couldn't. He stares at Cry wondering what the hell just happened, as his mind wonders on something to do. Cry finally removed himself from atop Pewdie, even though he didn't want too. He puts his hand to his mask, his head dropping down, silent still.

"Cry I—" Pewdie spoke softly. He started speaking, but he wasn't sure if the sentence he wanted to say should be finished. Cry looked over at him, his head turning in question, curious. Cry speaks, though his voice was soft and shaky. He speaks the famous words Pewdie tells him all the time, "Don't worry about it, Pewds.."

Pewdie shook his head, opening his mouth to finally speak what he couldn't a moment ago, "N-No.. Cry, I have to worry about it. I think—I think I have feelings for you. I'm not sure how to explain.."

Behind the mask, Cry's blush only deepened, though, not from embarrassment anymore. Now it's from the words that his friend spoke. Cry scoots more closer to the man, his eyes fixated on his own. His own words able to come out, but only in a stutter, "I—I-I think I—"

"Oh Cry..." Pewdie had a feeling on what he was going to say if finished. He slowly took his friend's hand into his, a smile on his face to mix with the flushed face. Cry jumps once his friend takes a hold of his hand, though he calms down, and nods. He's still shaking somewhat as he tries to calm himself down.

"...I've felt like this for a while now, but I didn't know how to tell you.." Pewdie stares at their hands. "And I didn't know if you would feel the same way.."

Cry looks down also at their hands, letting off a soft chuckle as his eyes meets Pewdie's once more, "I guess we both had the same thing in mind, but could never say it.."

Pewdie chuckles as well, as he looks up at him, "I-I guess so.."

Cry chuckles once more as he moves his hand to Pewdie's face, caressing it gently, his voice still shaky, "Y-You're blushing a lot.."

As Pewdie feels Cry's touch, he couldn't help but lean into it, "A-Am I? I'm sorry. I can't help it."

Cry leans forward for the however many times it was, keeping his hand on Pewdie's face as his voice recovers for a split second. It's soft, yet deep. The voice he used for his readings. Six words escape his lips, "...I think it looks cute, Pewds.."

Cry's words made him blush even harder, and that voice he used was absolutely perfection. Pewdie sighs happily, yet quietly, "Y-You really think so..?"

Cry nods, his voice the same as it was a moment ago. He scoots closer to the other, if possible, "Y-Yeah. I do."

Pewdie's faint smile returns, as he tires his very best to be as close to Cry as possible, "W-Well Cry, I'm glad to hear you like it.."

Cry's own blush heats up even more, feeling like his face was going to explode from being so close to Pewdie. He simply nods as he quickly gives a peck to his cheek once more. This time, the feeling was not as awkward as before. Pewdie's smile grew, he wanted to return the peck, so he leaned in once more, instead of kissing Cry's cheek, he kissed the others lips, and waited a moment before quickly drawing back. Cry froze, but soon relaxed, though, once the kiss was parted, he wanted more. But he didn't want to freak his friend out _too _much, so he just stares down.

"Oh, what the hell.." Pewdie murmured to himself as he lifts Cry's head up by his chin, and takes a good look at him before pressing his lips against his. Cry jumps once Pewdie kissed him again. It's as if he can read minds or something. He draws the other more closer, wanting this moment to last forever. Pewdie slowly wraps his arms around the others' neck. _How could someone like him, have feelings for someone like me? _He soon stops worrying about it, and worried about kissing his new love. Cry held onto Pewdie, as if for dear life, keeping the other as close as possible. Their kiss seemed to get more affectionate as the time goes by. Cry soon parts from the lips of the one he loves, a soft gasp escaping his lips as he tries to catch his breath, "Holy—"

"—Mother of God." Pewdie gasps softly as well, trying to catch his breath. He then decided to lay his head on Cry's shoulder. The kiss was perfect. Cry was perfect. And the moment was absolutely perfect.

"Cry.." Pewdie began. "I love you.." Once his words were finished, he quickly buried his face into the crook of Cry's neck. He also decided to take in his new loves scent. Aah.. he smelt great. Like an angle of something even better.

Cry's eyes widen in disbelief. The words he wanted to hear for so long, was finally spoken by the one he loves, "I-I love you too.." He holds Pewdie close, as he feels the other bury his face in his neck. He sighs shaky, though a smile on his face. His dreams, finally a reality.

Pewdie smiled widely against Cry's neck, how could he be so lucky? One of his best friends, turned into his lover. They both obviously had strong feelings towards each other. Pewdie still didn't know why Cry loved him, but he was sure glad he did, it made him extremely happy. Right now, Cry made Pewdie the happiest guy in the world.

**[ A/N: All this above this line was Role played. Below this line, I have to do it all myself. God dammit. I don't write T rated FanFics. So, thought I'd do what I do best, and write some detailed as hell smut. To make this a really long one-shot. Yep. If you don't wanna read this. I suggest you just stick with the fluff. Because. Down below, pure M rated smut lives. If you want to continue, I warned you.~ ]**

Cry smiles. He loved being in the company of his friend. Though. He does wonder if what he has in his mind would ruin their moment they just had. He shrugs. Though, it seems as though Pewdie has the same thought, or, what seems like the same thought. Said blonde moves away from Cry, and gently lifts the other boy up. He smiles, his blush still remaining on his face as he takes the boy into the bedroom. Cry's eyes slightly widen; _was he really going to do it..? _Was all going through Cry's head. And yes. It seems so.

Once they entered, Pewdie closed, and locked the door behind them as he gently pushed the other onto the bed, having him land on his back. The blonde crawls across the bed, his eyes slightly reading a mix of confusion, with a hint of want and lust. Cry notices as he turns his head to the side. Pewdie takes advantage of this, and leans down, his lips moving to Cry's neck, leaving soft butterfly kisses down his neck, then back up. His lips soon meet uncovered ones; though, they don't connect. All he does is breath warm air on his lips before softly growling in the back of his throat. A heated kiss is now in session.

Lips moving at a rapid pace, parting to finally get a taste of the other they've longed to have and need. Pewdie moves his tongue over Cry's lip, as if asking for permission as he obliged, opening his mouth shyly, for the muscle to reek havoc inside his mouth. Cry moans softly as said muscle comes in contact with his own, seemingly wanting to play. He obliged, his tongue coming to life, as both dance in a fight for dominance. Pewdie actually let the other take it, as he parts away for a moment, his breathing slightly heavy from the lack of air. Though, once the kiss was parted, the world flipped around him, as his love was sitting on his lap, the crimson shade still on his face. Pewdie blinked, taken by surprise, but would like to see what the other would do if the tides were turned, and Cry was the dominate one.

Cry blushes; he's usually the one that's submissive, but he shrugs, wanting the one he loved to be on Cloud-Nine. Cry leans down, capturing his lovers lips in his for another time, his dominance slowly coming forward as one hand reaches into the blondes hair, gripping; the other moving the his shirt, moving the fabric up so his hand can make contact with skin. Pewdie shutters slightly, but otherwise, no response. Cry parts from the kiss, as his hand moves further up. One of his fingers brushing a nipple, as the other below lets off a shaky breath. He soon begins to abuse the nub, rolling it between his fingers, watching the man beneath him cringe, with what seems like pleasure painted on his face. Cry smiles. Victorious.

Cry then slides down the body of his lover, noticing a slight bulge in his jeans. So, he decides to make it worse. His hand presses against the fabric, moving slowly as if teasing. Pewdie twitches from the touch, as he sits up on his elbows, watching what Cry may do next. He soon begins to unzip the others jeans, and slowly begins to pull the pesky jeans down, revealing a bigger tent. Cry smiles, as he removes the boxers as well, and takes a hold of the flesh, slowly moving his hand to a very slow and painful rhythm. Pewdie whines out in discomfort from the masked man playing around. Cry chuckles as he soon picks up the painful pace to a more quicker, and pleasurable one. The other falls back down, a breathy moan slipping from his lips. Cry blushes as he hears it, causing his movements to quicken even more, as he does the unthinkable. He leans down, his lips inches from the mans cock, and slowly slips the flesh into his mouth. Pewdie's eyes widen in shock, as he lets off a loud, surprised moan. Cry closes his eyes, bobbing his head to the pace he was moving his hand; his hand remains on the flesh he doesn't want in his mouth right now.

Pewdie moans out slightly louder, as one of his hands reach out and grips the chestnut locks, and pulls, causing Cry to groan slightly, bringing extra pleasure to the blonde. However, before the feeling gets too heavy to handle, Cry pulls his mouth away from the other, licking the tip, then giving it a gentle kiss. Pewdie whines once more, losing the warmth from Cry's mouth. But he leans up, moving his arms around his neck and pulls the other for a deep kiss. His hand slowly removing the precious barrier that's Cry's mask. The masked man begins to freak out as he pulls away, though, Pewdie already has the mask in hand, as his eyes stare at the true face of his lover.

He's beautiful. So perfect. Everything about the man in front of him is perfect. There's nothing imperfect about him. He stares at Cry; he's still. Frightened. But Pewdie reaches up, caressing the exposed face of his lover as he twitches away, staring at the other with ocean-blue eyes. Cry shivers, but accepts the caress, as he leans back, doing what he was intending on doing before the shock of his face being exposed took over him.

Cry slowly moves his hands down to his pants, undoing the bindings that restricts his freedom. But he makes quick work of it, freeing the object that wants to have some fun too. He stares at Pewdie, his own hand gripping his own cock as he gasps out, moving his hand slow. He wasn't sitting there and jack off. All he wanted to do was slick himself up so he can enter his lover. And slick he does. With his breath shaky, he positions himself at Pewdie's entrance, poking the man before slowly moving the head in. He curses to himself for not prepping the man before hand, but he couldn't wait any longer. He'll take him tight. _really _tight...

He can hear Pewdie make a pained noise, as his eyes close tightly. Cry noticed as he pauses his movements for a moment. Before putting more of himself in the boy. Pained gasps and cries fill the man above; he feels guilty, but damn, even being so tight, and not fully in, he feels damn good.

Within time, Pewdie gets a bit more comfortable with the feeling, and moves his hips slightly, signalling Cry to begin moving. And he does. At a slow pace, but the feeling is so damn good, that he quickens up more, and more. Pewdie's soft moans soon become a bit louder and filling the room with pleasurable moans. Cry soon follows, his deep voice making his moans even more sexy than his voice is. And said noises turn Pewdie on even more than he is.

Cry moves one of his hands to grip onto the others cock, moving the hand at the pace of his thrusting. Causing the blonde to moan more, the pleasure building rather fast. Cry smirks as he pauses for a moment, then quickly pulls out, before ramming back in, watching as the man beneath him arches up, and lets out an elongated moan. Cry stops his motions, as he stares at his lover, the sound was rather attractive, so, he kept ramming in at that angle, the loud moans filling the others ear with music.

He smirks, feeling him tighten, as he groans out, having a bit of trouble of keep the fast pace going, as all of a sudden, Pewdie cums with a cry of Cry's name, his real name [ **A/N: Sorry for the butt-in, but I'm not staying Cry's real name. It's against my policy, and my respect for the man. ] **Cry's eyes widen as he hears his real name fall from the mouth of his lover, as he blushes madly.

Cry groans, he can feel his release building, as he closes an eye, moaning out deeply his own release, filling the man beneath him with his white treat.

Cry pulls out of the his lover as he takes a breather, but said breather isn't for long. He's flipped on his back with the blonde over him, panting heavily trying to catch his breath, as he feels the others cock at his own entrance. His eyes widen. The tides have turned. Without warning, Pewdie rams himself into the other, without giving himself the pleasure to calm down from his high, and moves at a fast pace, his moans still as loud as they were when Cry was fucking him.

Cry's eyes widen once more, as he moves his hands to grip at the man, his own moans soon coming to grow in loudness. He's going to wake up the neighbors of this keeps up...

Pewdie holds onto his lover, as he feels a second wave of pleasure fill him, and already he's ready to cum, but he holds it off the best he can so he can enjoy the feeling of the other.

But, the feeling doesn't last too long, without warning, and without proper resting, Pewdie lets his load loose inside the man, leaning down and biting onto Cry's neck, causing the other to arch up slightly, moaning out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Cry not having the proper resting also cums, crying out Pewdie's name in return; his real name.

Pewdie pulls out of Cry, laying down beside the other, both panting heavily from the pleasure filled ride they just went on. He looks over at Cry, seeing the other has already passed out, and chuckles. He caresses his lovers face, leaning down and kissing his cheek, and snuggled up beside him. Three simple words slip from his lips while he's passing out. Cry hears the words, and he smiles, sleepily replying to them.

"I love you.."

"I love you, too.."

* * *

**Alright! Wow. I finally finished a fucking FanFic. I feel so happy. Took me a few days to do it, but I did it. I deserve a pat on the back. -Pats herself on the back.- Yeah, bro.  
**

**Anyway! This, is a PewDieCry One-Shot. Half RPed, the smut I came up with. So. I hope you enjoyed. Leave nice comments!**

**And before I forget... A quote by Felix.**

**" "Fucking Each-other" -A better love story than Twilight." - FKPewDiePie  
**

**P.S. This was meant to be a Chapter story. If you wish for me to continue, let me know, and I'll see what kind of thing me and Pewdie's writer can think of so I can write more for you people. **

**Thank you.~ **

**Much love,**

**~ Shadow ~**


	2. Update Chapter

**Hiya! I know it's only been a bit, but sorry for no updates on the story. **

**Good and bad things.**

**Good thing ~ We are actually working on a future chapter that will be be added here somewhere in the future. It seemed like it was needed, and the people that follow my Cry and his Pewds fangirled and fanboyed over it. And I bet you guys will once I find the perfect place to add it!**

**Bad thing ~ As of right now, we haven't thought up a next chapter for this to go on. It _will _go on! No worries on that. We just need to think of something that'll go good with what we have RPed / I have written. But stay tuned! We'll get something out eventually!**

**If this got your hopes up for a second chapter, I'm sorry. We're working on it! Be patient! **

**Much love,**

**~ Shadow ~**


End file.
